Site Update September 21st 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on September 21st 2012. News *'Film & Animation Improvements' Last week dA launched some much-needed improvements to Film & Animation to the Beta Tester program, and the changes were so well-received that we're making them available to everyone. Here's a run-down of what's been changed. Film Submission Through Sta.sh ''' Sta.sh is now properly equipped to support film submissions! Sta.sh can now store and submit film files the same way other filetypes can be stored and submitted. '''Film Deviation Page Changes Uupgraded the layout of Film deviation pages to be more consistent with the rest of deviantART's deviation pages! While a film is playing, the artist's comments and comments left by other deviants will disappear, so that you can focus on the film without distraction or outside interference. As you reach a point in the film where other users have left annotations, these annotations will appear briefly, and then disappear again. When the video is paused, you'll be prompted with a comment box, so that you can leave annotations at specific points within the film, just like you could before this upgrade. This allows for an up-to-date look and feel without compromising functionality. In addition, comments left as annotations will include the time the comment was left, as easy reference for any deviant reading through the comments! Volume, resolution, and fullscreen controls are all present before the video even starts, for easy adjusting without having to search for options. In addition, when hovering over the resolution button, you'll be prompted with the various resolutions the filmmaker has offered for that particular film. Creator Comments The last change dA have for Film is the inclusion of the Creator notification, which was mentioned in the Discuss section of last week's Site Update. Before, comments left by the creator of a film would be indistinguishable from other comments left on the deviation, which made it easy for the artist's thoughts and opinions to be buried among the rest of feedback left. As of today, comments left by the deviation creator can be distinguished with a lighter color, and a small box next to their username specifying that they are the creator of that film. *'HTML Improvements to Sta.sh Writer ' 'When Sta.sh Writer was originally launched, it was a "what you see is what you get " (WYSIWYG ) writing engine, which allowed you to see a live preview of what your journal, blog, poem or story would look like and edit its appearance by highlighting text and clicking buttons. One of the more common pieces of feedback we got from deviants about Sta.sh Writer was that it wasn't as useful for members who want more control over their layout, or want to be able to use their own HTML to give what they wrote that extra bit of flair. To make Sta.sh Writer a better experience for anyone who uses it, we have made Sta.sh Writer into a "what you see is what you type" editor, which means that you can seamlessly use both the WYSIWYG editor and your own custom HTML at the same time! Any HTML you type will be retained for easy editing, even after you save your work! Bugs fixes 'General *For a small number of users with an extremely high number of Gallery Folders or Collections, the Gallery and/or Favourites pages weren't loading correctly. *Group Invitations and Join Requests were available for sets that were not opened for joining for some groups, resulting in error. *The URL of downloaded image deviations could be better represented in the location bar of webkit browsers. *When editing non-image deviations, it was possible to turn on watermarks, which made no sense. *In the Premium Content modal, the Download & Purchase button was getting cropped off screen in Firefox . *Some modal windows (such as Give Points and +Watch) and Group widget layouts briefly broke. *The pencil menu on user Galleries was out of place. *Pagination was not working in the "Recent Journal Entries " widget. *The Publish Entry button on the Journal page was briefly not working in IE9 . 'Sta.sh ' *The category selector was broken for a short period. *When opening small items in sta.sh, they appeared zoomable when they were already displayed at the maximum size. *Items that were undeletable and dislayed "deleted content" as their title have been cleaned up. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *Journals submitted through the old Journal Entry page now get the same rules applied to their title as Journals submitted through Sta.sh Writer. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012